Let sleeping dogs lie
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: Their relationship was strained from the day they met. It was only a matter of time before they fell apart despite Francis and Arthur's attempts to juggle their nature and their emotions. Fruk side story for Hair of the Dog detailing the fall of the original pack and the rise and eventual fall of the werewolves within the united kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: for those of you who want to know the history between Francis and Arthur in hair of the dog you've come to the right place. By the way, random date is random! This story starts with the fall of the original pack (Aldrich (Germania), Julius (Rome), Matthias, Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis) mentioned in 'breaking gleipnir' which was also the day the pack split into three.**

**And the Sunshine coast where I live has tornado and flood warnings! Pretty awesome actually, provided the roof isn't blown off! What can I say? I was born on the Cape of Storms, you could say the love of storms is in my blood!**

**The bad news though is that I won't be able to update anything until the storm stops. My house is cut off from town by floods and the power might go off because of the high winds. Don't want my laptop to die because of a power surge right? So I'll see you in a few days!**

_Sometimes I can never tell if I've got something after me_

_That's why I just beg and plead for this curse to leave me_

_Tell me, why am I to blame? Aren't we supposed to be the same?_

_That's why I can never tame this thing that's burning in me_

_I am the one who chose my path_

_I am the one who couldn't last_

_I feel the life pulled from me_

_I feel the anger changing me_

_Did my time- Korn_

632 AD

"What's going on?" Gilbert barked, both he and his brother were panting slightly as they stared at Antonio and Francis. They'd run non-stop and at full speed for the past hour to try and join up with the rest of the pack once more.

"I could ask the same thing. Where are Aldrich and Julius?" Matthias growled, skidding to a stop within the clearing. No-one reacted to his presence other than to give him a cursory glance. His breathing was far easier than the two Germans, having not had to run so far. "I thought they were with you."

Francis nodded, eyes slightly wide. "They were. We got separated." He murmured.

"Si, we ran into those hunters and had to split up. We hoped that they would be here by now." Antonio added.

"Damn it…" Ludwig spat. "Do they know what we are?"

The Spaniard nodded. "Si, they had silver."

"Knives? Or was it arrows?"

"Both, there's at least five in their party." Francis answered the albino.

Gilbert sighed, glancing at his brother. They all stiffened when they heard distant hooves and the shouts of men rising above baying hounds. "Schieβe… come on we need to get out of here before they catch up…" he growled.

The gathered werewolves nodded, wasting no time in shifting. Their lupine senses made the approaching hunters sound even closer than they were as Ludwig raised a massive grey furred head. They couldn't hear anything of Julius and Aldrich making them slightly nervous. The silence made it painfully obvious that they weren't in their faster and stronger wolf forms.

Antonio sighed, glancing at the larger of the two Germans. _What should we do? We can't leave them behind if they're hurt…_

Ludwig shook his head, eyes going to Matthias. He knew that the Dane was fast and a good fighter if it came down to it. _Matthias, we'll lead them away if you double back to try and find them. Antonio's right about not being able to leave them behind._

The dark grey wolf nodded, not dropping his gaze. He didn't like the way the German was trying to give him orders and he knew that without Aldrich and Julius to keep them all in line the pack would fall to pieces. _Fine._ He growled, hackles rising slightly as he turned and ran back into the forest at a steady lope to try and pick up the missing werewolves' trail.

_Watch yourself Matthias. _Gilbert advised as he watched the wolf vanish into the undergrowth. He turned to Antonio and Francis, red eyes determined as he took in the two wolves. _You two head east until you hit the river. Travel upstream and we'll meet up with you when we can._

The grey wolf that was Francis nodded, turning to follow after the Spaniard's dark brown and grey form. The white wolf and his larger brother watched them go before turning to one another.

_Ready for a game of chase bruder? _Gilbert asked, tail wagging despite the danger.

Ludwig snorted, growling at his brother before taking the point. _Focus Gil. This isn't a game!_

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias was careful to skirt the hunters and their pack of hounds, using the wind to his advantage to keep his scent away from the dogs. He could hear the others discussing how to escape and evade the hunting party but didn't pay much attention to it. He was on his own after all.

The Dane sighed, scenting the air in an attempt to trace down the missing alpha and beta. There was no sign of them making him growl and move on. He'd come across their trail eventually.

It appeared that the others' ruse had worked since there was no sign of any of the hunters allowing Matthias to relax slightly. He was still cautious though, moving silently through the trees in an attempt to avoid detection.

At first he breathed a sigh of relief when he finally came across their scent. He could smell both of them which meant they were together at least. He stiffened though when he heard voices, freezing to focus on them.

There was the clear scent of blood as well.

The Dane crouched, slinking forward unseen to get an idea of the situation. He fought the urge to whine sadly when he was able to see through the undergrowth.

Two men stood nearby, one of which was poking at a fallen man with a sword. His tanned skin was broken in several places by arrow shafts but there was no mistaking the curly brunette hair.

"He sure took a lot…" the man with a sword murmured. "You'd think the other one was his mate the way he acted after we took the blond down."

The other laughed. "For all we know they could have been. They're monsters after all, what's another sin to them?"

The first man nodded. "That's true, I wouldn't put sodomy past them… still, he took what? Ten arrows before going down? The other one only needed three…"

"Who cares, stop poking him. Just give me a hand with getting them onto the horse. You know the Father will want them burnt. We've still got the others to catch as well."

Matthias flinched as he saw the two struggling to tie a limp blond to the back of one of the horses. The man's long blond hair could only belong to one person. He sighed softly, turning away to slink away. He'd seen enough to know that there was nothing he could do. He could do many things but bringing the dead back wasn't one of them.

.o.)O(.o.

Francis sighed as he picked up on Matthias's thoughts. _There's nothing that can be done? _ He asked, pulling himself free from the stream to shake water from his fur. Nearby Antonio was doing the same.

_No, they're gone. _The Dane murmured.

_Meet up with us again Matthias. We've managed to lose them on our end. _Ludwig ordered.

_Francis, Antonio? What about you? Are you both okay? _Gilbert asked.

The brown and grey wolf nodded before sighing. _Si amigo, as okay as we're going to be I guess._

_Good, follow the stream upriver, we'll meet at the lake. _Ludwig growled.

_No Ludwig._

There was silence at Matthias's words. No-one sure what to say before Gilbert sighed, butting in before his brother could respond angrily.

_Why? What's wrong?_

_I'm sick of your brother trying to boss me around that's what. He's not Aldrich and he's not Julius._

Both Gilbert and Ludwig growled softly at his words. _We no longer have either of them around so what would you have us do? _The younger German said.

_I don't really care. All I know is that I can't follow you. _The Dane sighed. _I'll head off on my own I think._

_Matthias this isn't necessary… _Gilbert argued. A part of him knew that the Dane was right though, out of everyone it had been Matthias and Ludwig who'd fought the most and it was only Aldrich's interference that kept them from killing one another. They were both too dominant and stubborn to bend to the other's will.

_Gil, you and I might get along but face it. Your brother and I will be at each other's throats before the day's out. It's better this way, trust me._

Ludwig sighed, gritting his teeth as he was forced to agree._ Fine. If you want to go then go._

Matthias gave a short laugh. _Glad you're seeing sense. I would say see you around but it's probably best if we don't._ He offered before turning away from where he knew his pack were waiting. He felt the mental connection to them fade into silence as he started walking away. He wasn't sure where he was going until a part of his mind remembered the scent of the ocean and freezing cold winters.

He would have smiled had he been human. Home. He was going home. He sighed, pausing only long enough to offer a single howl of farewell before bounding away.

.o.)O(.o.

Francis's ears twitched as he heard the single piercing note once Matthias's voice had faded from his mind. He looked once to Antonio who met his gaze and nodded. They'd been together for so long that he knew that he'd follow the brunette's decision. _What do you want to do Ludwig? _The Spaniard asked once the howl stopped.

_I don't know. Gilbert and I will carry on I guess… whether you stay or go is up to you. _The German murmured. He still sounded frustrated by the Dane's decision to leave.

_Matthias always was an outsider mon ami, don't hate him for his choice. _The Frenchman reassured. _We'll meet up with you for now and decide what to do later._ He said when Antonio nodded in approval. The idea of heading off was tempting but they still had close ties to the German brothers. Whatever they chose to do they would do so on good terms.

**A/N2: Aldrich and Julius were both killed by hunters when the hunters in question realised that they had a pack of werewolves living in the area. The pack got separated in the initial attack before they could all shift and most went in their human forms to save time. But before they could re-join forces Aldrich was taken down in an ambush and Julius attacked the hunters in an attempt to defend his mate. When the werewolves were finally able to find time to change forms they were met with only silence from the pair.**

**Matthias never had the same bond to his pack that the others did. Gilbert had his brother and was close to Antonio and Francis who were already good friends. Aldrich and Julius were both able to keep everyone in line (quite a skill considering how no-one within the pack was overly submissive) and Matthias was always the outsider of the group. He was too dominant to get along with Ludwig who was equally as dominant. Antonio, although a good leader, was also laid back which enabled him to get past the whole dominance thing. Gilbert and Francis were both the same, too laid back to let it get to them.**

**Next chapter: Francis and Antonio discuss what they're going to do and discover something of interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, this is meant to be a fruk story but England has yet to make an appearance… next chapter I promise! And random note, I typed all of this on my phone… waiting at centrelink for two hours was surprisingly productive :)**

**Enjoy the fluff that is Francis and Antonio's friendship!**

**And Italy? Since you haven't been on gtalk when I'm on… you, me, skype on the 14****th****? Oh shit… another time difference to work out… 9am your time? Do we have a date, love? 3**

**Edit: sorry, a sentence got deleted by my phone… it's now fixed.**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty five_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you've got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in june_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came to soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_Friends forever- vitamin C_

"You sure this is what you want to do?" Ludwig sighed as he glanced at the pair. Antonio nodded, looking at Francis who returned the gesture.

"Si, it's nothing against you and Gil, we just think it will be nice to see the world." The Spaniard reassured. "Without Julius we no longer have any reason to remain here."

Gilbert nodded, seeming slightly more downcast than usual as he fixed his red gaze on Francis. "You as well Francis? Is that also what you want?"

"Oui, face it Gilbert, we can't hold onto all of our previous territory with just four of us. I think it would be better to go our own way for now." The flashy blonde pointed out. "Perhaps we'll meet up again in the future though?"

The younger German gave a slight smile at that. "Perhaps, you and Antonio will always have a place with us if you need it."

"I guess this is it then... Don't cause too much trouble for Ludwig Gil." The Spaniard grinned as the Prussian rolled his eyes.

"Please, when am I ever troublesome? I'm too awesome for that! If anything it's you two who need to watch yourselves!" He laughed. "No getting anyone pregnant okay Francis?"

"That was one time! Hell I wasn't even a werewolf at that point so it doesn't count!" The Frenchman protested. He was going to miss these friendly arguments with his two best friends.

Gilbert just smiled in response even though his eyes were strangely serious. "I'm going to miss this..." He sighed, shaking his head. He knew he was just delaying the inevitable.

"It won't be for forever Gil, you'll see. We'll head into France for now and see where we end up..." Antonio pointed out before sighing as well. "You look after yourself okay? You as well Ludwig."

"Oui, we'll try to keep in touch when we can..."

The two Germanic werewolves nodded. "Ja, you as well." Ludwig murmured.

"Of course, auf wiedersehen you two." Gilbert added. "Keep well, ja?"

The Spaniard and the Frenchman smiled sadly, clapping the Prussian on the back before nodding in Ludwig's direction.

They didn't linger much longer, choosing to break away before their friendship with the other two convinced them to stay. There was a moment of loneliness before they glanced at one another, blue eyes meeting green.

They weren't alone. They would never be completely alone.

.o.)O(.o.

"So where to from here?" Antonio asked, the salt scented air billowing around him and catching his brunette hair. The pair of wolves stood at the brink of a tall cliff, eyes fixed on the distant horizon. Waves crashed against the stones and sand below them.

Francis shrugged, smiling as he turned to look at the Spaniard. "You're the boss Antonio, you decide." He teased as the brunette pouted.

"That really was unfair of you, you know... Why do I have to make all the decisions?" He complained.

The Frenchman chuckled, tossing his hair back as he brought up his hand to count off several reasons. "You're older than me, slightly stronger, bigger so people will automatically think you're the alpha and I really didn't want to."

"You just didn't want the responsibility..."

"That too, there are better things to do with my time in my opinion." Francis grinned. "I'd rather be a lover than a fighter."

Antonio rolled his eyes at the comment despite grinning good naturedly. "The thing about being older isn't a good point either. I'm only, what, three years older? Gilbert's a good ten years older than Ludwig is..." His voice was slightly nostalgic as he spoke of the pair; it had been over a decade since they'd left. They'd travelled all over France and even dipped into Spain before finding themselves at the coast.

"Oui but Ludwig's a natural leader. Gil, bless him, is a bit too easily distracted and impulsive. So what's your plan Antonio?"

The Spaniard frowned thoughtfully. "I guess we could always cross the ocean... Hire a ship and check out the islands on the other side? We haven't seen them in around a century now; they must have changed a lot..." He offered.

"It's your decision Antonio," Francis laughed, clapping the tanned wolf on the back. "But if that's your plan then I think I'll check out what the town has to offer if you get my meaning."

"You're going to look for a brothel and leave me to handle the ship aren't you?" Antonio groaned.

"But of course."

"You're a real whore you know that? We could probably get money off of your sleeping around... Sell your body or something like one of those women you waste your time with."

"Been there, done that." The Frenchman smirked, blowing Antonio a kiss. "Good luck finding that ship mon ami. You know where to find me~"

.o.)O(.o.

"You really missed out mon ami." Francis smiled as he sat down to breakfast with the tired looking Spaniard. Antonio barely deigned to raise his head as the Frenchman blew a kiss in a woman's direction, the lady blushing in response.

"Do you know how many people I had to speak to about getting passage...?" The brunette yawned. "Everyone was full."

"But you did find someone am I correct?"

"Si, I did... We set sail in a week but it cost us the last of our gold." Antonio grumbled before glaring half-heartedly at the blonde. "You didn't help you know... Can't you seduce someone who doesn't come with a price tag for once?"

Francis didn't take his friend's grumpiness personally. Antonio may have generally been a morning person but he supposed being up for half night would put a damper on anyone's mood. Thankfully though the Spaniard was relatively easy to perk up.

"You know I believe I heard something about a market happening this morning that sells quite a good range of food... Even churros I hear." He hinted. The reaction was immediate, Antonio's eyes brightening cheerfully before narrowing distrustfully.

"But we don't have any money left..."

"Leave that to me Antonio."

.o.)O(.o.

True to his word Francis did manage to scrounge up some gold. Antonio didn't ask how he did so; too busy enjoying a churro with a smile on his face to care. He seemed to have forgotten that he was tired and supposed to be angry with his friend. Though he never was one to remain down or angry for long, the Spaniard was too good natured for that.

Truth be told he wasn't overly concerned with how Francis had gathered the money. He knew there were multiple possibilities and that not all of them were morally or legally correct but he also knew that there were certain things the Frenchman refused to do. No matter where the money had come from he knew that no-one had been hurt for it (other than a slightly lighter pocket).

He was grinning broadly by the time he finished the sugary treat, surprised that they'd even found someone selling them. "Thanks Francis! That was good!"

"No worries mon ami, you looked like you needed it." Francis responded, waving his hand dismissively. It was times like this that he enjoyed being with the Spaniard. Their relationship was so laid back that he never felt restrained. It was more friendship based then anything else.

He supposed it was good that they were like that; he couldn't remember any major fights he'd had with the Spaniard even in situations that would put a strain on most friendships. It would serve them well when they finally boarded the ship that would take them to England, not many people could stand being in such close quarters with another for such a length of time without distractions.

Ludwig would have taken Matthias's head off in the same situation, Gilbert's as well for that matter. Even Julius and Aldrich would be worse for wear and they had been mates.

Not them though, no, they would spend the entire trip laughing and joking with one another as they commented on all the other passengers and sailors (regardless of gender). They would come through the extended voyage as better friends than before. Francis wouldn't trade that sort of relationship for the world.

**A/N2: yep, Antonio was alpha by default. Francis didn't want the job. And one of the joys of writing something this historical. You write in Antonio enjoying tomatoes as a pick me up and then remember that tomatoes hadn't been discovered at this point in time… sorry Spain!**

**And last update before I move to Sydney! And as an added bonus the suburb I'm moving to and the suburb my uni's in? the gayest suburbs in Sydney complete with gay bars (including the one that made Priscilla queen of the desert famous) :) and I'll be in time for mardi gras (a gay/bi/lesbian pride festival thing) as well! Don't worry Italy because I know what you're thinking! You're the only one for me 3**

**Review reply:**

**ToraKU: howzit again! I'm glad you think so despite that :) at least you can also keep in mind that the fruk didn't work out and ended with Usuk! I didn't plan on including that at first but when I put pen to paper (or finger to keyboard I guess…) I realised that what happened was actually a big deal for those involved since it explained exactly why Matthias was put out with Ludwig and why he risked himself when Lukas had the run in with the hunters along with why Antonio's pack and Ludwig's remained close all through the years. Ja, we didn't flood badly since we're on high ground. Nearby places got hit badly though, Mooloolaba down the road actually got hit by a mini tornado and Bundaberg was underwater along with Gympie so my dad couldn't get to work. Pretty exciting actually! Thanks for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I promise! We'll get to England soon! It was meant to be this chapter but I rambled…**

**And I just watched the second episode of Hetalia season five! Why the hell isn't Norway in the magic club?!**

**Huh, nothing much to say this time… my new place is awesome and one of my house mates is a Finn. That is all.**

_Well if you're inclined_

_To go up on the wall_

_It can only be fast and high_

_And those who don't like the danger_

_Soon find something different to try_

_When there's only a ringin' in your ears_

_And an echo down memory lane_

_But if it's all for nothing_

_All the road running's_

_Been in vain_

_All the road running - dire straights_

Francis had been correct about their relationship surviving the long voyage he mused as they leapt from the gang plank. Antonio was laughing loudly, his grin so broad that it had to be hurting his cheeks as the Frenchman nursed a reddening cheek. He'd finally managed to piss off one of the ladies he'd spent the trip flirting with and she'd responded by slapping him.

The blonde was surprisingly used to such treatment though; he'd seduced so many men and women over the years that it was only natural that not all of them would respond favourably. He took it all in his stride; after all they just didn't know what they were missing out on.

"When are you going to learn that 'no' means 'no' and not 'maybe if you carry on flirting I'll agree' amigo?" Antonio asked when he managed to catch his breath.

Francis merely shrugged, giving a dazzling smile (even if it was slightly pained from his tingling cheek). "What can I say? It usually works…" he argued before gazing around them curiously.

The Spaniard gave an appreciative whistle as the hustle and bustle of the small town. "Wow, they've really done a lot of work…" he mused. It had been over a century since they'd last seen England and no longer was it an island littered with small Celtic villages. He'd heard that the place had come under Christian conquest but this was the first time truly seeing it.

Subconsciously he found himself touching the gold crucifix he'd started wearing shortly after finding out about Christianity. There had been something about the religion that had spoken to him and he'd yet to move on to other beliefs. Francis would also claim to be Christian though his version was a lot less strict; he had no qualms about ignoring certain rules provided he stuck to the main ones.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes and breathing in the scents that accompanied a seaside town. He could identify brine, seabirds, fish, people, sand, livestock and wolf.

His eyes shot open at the last one. Francis stiffening behind him was alerting him to the fact that he hadn't imagined it.

His eyes met with the Frenchman's, both narrowed with distrust as they focused on that single days old scent. The wolf in question had to have remained in town for an extended period for his scent to pervade the very stones of the paved road.

"Who is it?" Francis growled, tanzanite eyes darting across the street as he looked for any sign of the origin of the scent. "It's not Gilbert or Ludwig…" he pointed out. Both of the brothers had distinctive scents from their love of strong beer and also from the albino's habit of catching birds as pets. Gilbert had long since ceased trying to getting rid of the avian scent that clung to him regardless of whether he had a pet at the time.

Antonio nodded. "Or Matthias…" the Dane always smelt of sand and sea, sometimes tinged with blood. This scent was completely foreign, along with the usual blend of human and wolf there was something that made his blood rush with energy. He couldn't put his finger on it, one moment it was an herb (the name of which pulling at his memory) the next fire and stone.

"Who else is there? Ivan doesn't ever come this far west and nor does Yao, they'd have to bypass us and the others to do so and so would the packs to the south… no-one's stepped foot here in years now."

"Si, how long ago was it, a century or two? No-one bit anyone if I recall…"

"Oui, just the usual accidents. No-one was turned…"

Antonio sighed, looking thoughtful as he contemplated the situation. "It looks like there's only one of them… should we follow do you think?"

Francis returned the contemplative look. On the one hand going after a strange werewolf on that wolf's own turf was foolish to the point of being actively suicidal when they didn't know the other's numbers or the terrain. But at the same time, what was the point of immortality if they only took the boring and safe routes?

He could see the Spaniard coming to the same conclusion. When they'd run with Ludwig they were always getting into trouble with Gilbert, going so far as actively taunting the surrounding packs. The past decade, although captivating, was rather boring in contrast.

They'd just travelled, there'd been no danger, no excitement, and in fact they'd gotten rather slack when it came to such things. Now they had the chance to do something risky, to do something with no knowledge of the outcome. The idea spoke to the Frenchman with the dulcet tones of a temptress and he could see Antonio felt the same.

He knew the minute that the Spaniard tossed him a confident and light hearted grin that their path had been chosen. The potential thrill of the choice raced through him as he returned the smile.

"I suppose the next question is do we go as wolves or buy a pair of horses?" he mused. He would be glad to never have to travel at the snail's pace that was their human form but he also had to consider their few belongings. Wolves were not equipped with pockets after all.

Antonio shrugged. "How about we rent a room and leave our stuff there for the time being?" he offered. The voyage may have been long but it had allowed them to win back some money through drinking competitions. Sea hardened sailors always assumed that they could hold their alcohol better than the land lubbers they transported making them easy prey. Anyone who had spent decades competing in drinking competitions against Gilbert Beilschmidt would have no trouble holding their alcohol against a common sailor. It also helped that the pair were good at pretending to be awful at holding their alcohol making everyone think they'd have an easy time out drinking them.

Francis smiled at the suggestion. He hated having to leave his clothes behind but the chance to stretch his legs was too good to pass up. "Let's get to it then. It'll be good to go after something bigger than a rat…" he mused, wrinkling his nose at the memory. Finding fresh meat on a ship was notoriously painful and often times didn't bear thinking about.

.o.)O(.o.

Their muscles bunched and released fluidly beneath sleek pelts as the wolves ran side by side. They had long since abated their hunger and now were running purely for the enjoyment of it. No human action could ever compare to the easy lope of running as a wolf. Every now and then one of them would give a lupine yip as they tried to bowl the other over but otherwise they ran peacefully.

The strange wolf's scent was weak here but their lupine senses tracked it regardless. Where the trail faded to nothingness their human logic and reasoning kicked in, taking the most logical route until they caught up once more. Whoever the scent belonged to was moving at a laidback pace so it would only be a matter of time before they caught up.

As they ran Francis was thinking rapidly. He could remember the last time they'd been in England along with both mishaps. How could he not remember them after all?

Gilbert had been first, taking down a trapper on a deer hunt by accident. Francis remembered purely because he'd been so caught up in the hunt that he'd taken a bite before realising what he was doing. Not a fond memory of his he had to admit…

The second had been himself. He'd been startled by a wandering Celtic man with rebellious blonde hair who had been gathering herbs and reacted accordingly. There had been people nearby so he had been forced to bolt rather than indulging in what was rightfully his.

He sighed softly. He truly did hate killing where it wasn't necessary…

**A/N2: see? We're getting closer to meeting Arthur! Promise! **

**And success is getting your non-Nordic fan friend to ship SuDen and DenNor :) you know you love me France! More importantly, you love the pictures and stories I'm spamming your phone with ;)**

**And yes, Antonio and Francis like cheating hard working sailors out of their money through drinking competitions. Gilbert will be so proud~**

**Please review! They never fail to make my day! …well except for flames. The handful I've received over the years tend to ruin my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: it's rather fun writing Antonio before he became so laid back may I just say! Sorry for the wait!**

_Apart from the wandering pack_

_In this brief flight of time we reach_

_For the ones, whoever dare  
You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

_Caress the one, the Never Fading_

_Rain in your heart, the tears of snow white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In a land of the daybreak_

_Amaranth- Nightwish_

"Who the hell are you?" a voice spat from the shadows making Francis accidently run into Antonio when the Spaniard skidded to a halt and growled at the man emerging from the shadows. He was short and stocky with messy blonde hair and the biggest eyebrows the Frenchman had ever seen. But that wasn't what took him by surprise though.

No what took him by surprise were the startling emerald green eyes that met his own tanzanite gaze. He recognised those eyes. He'd seen those eyes before. He'd seen those eyes when they were dull and steadily losing their light.

Antonio didn't seem to pick up on Francis's recognition though, too busy growling as he tried to figure out how they hadn't scented the other wolf. Even now there was no scent coming from him, as though he'd somehow masked it. A second growl joined his and made him pull his lips back in a snarl as a large wolf strode to the stranger's side.

The new comer would have been the same size as the Spaniard and just as stocky even if his raised hackles made him appear even larger. He was darker though, more grey than brown like Antonio was. The blonde man's green eyes ignored his companion as they remained fixed on the pair of wolves before him. "I asked who the hell you were." He growled again, eyes narrowing.

_How the hell did they sneak up on us like that? _Antonio growled distrustfully. He didn't look at Francis as he spoke, focussing on the threat before them.

_I don't know mon ami… I still can't scent them. It must have been a trap from the beginning…_ the slimmer wolf mused, staring unblinkingly at the man. _I recognize him though…_

_Who is he then? I've never seen him before. _

_Remember how I bit someone last time we were here? The man I accidently killed. _Francis gave a sheepish chuckle, one of his ears twitching. _Apparently I didn't kill him and he adapted to his situation fairly well…_

Antonio sighed, taking a moment to think before finally taking his eyes off of the pair in front of them to glance at his pack mate. _I'm going to change back. It's the only way out of this without bloodshed in my opinion…_

_Do so then. Be careful Antonio…_ Francis warned as he nodded, growling warningly at the wolf standing beside the man he'd been sure he'd killed. The wolf in question returned his growl but made no move to attack as the Spaniard shifted back to human form.

He stared in silence for several long moments as he stared at the shorter man, neither willing to back down and break the silence. It appeared there would be no end to the stand-off until Francis sighed and nudged Antonio's hand with his nose and gave a small huff. It was blindingly obvious what he was trying to get at.

Antonio shook his head but smiled. He knew that the Frenchman was right… as the invaders it was only common courtesy to speak first. It didn't do much for his pride though as he sighed and spoke. "My name's Antonio and this is Francis. We apologise, we didn't realise that this territory was yours." He forced out in clear English despite the strong Spanish accent that clung to his words. He was glad that he came from such a multi-cultural pack now; he would have been useless had he not known how to speak English like he'd been when first turned.

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly before he spoke. "Arthur. And this is Scottie. Now what are you doing here?" he growled tersely. Everyone stood stiffly at the tense exchange, unsure of what would come from it.

Antonio just shrugged, doing his best to give off a relaxed demeanour despite the situation. "We wished to see the country that is all. We didn't realise that you had set up residence here…"

Arthur raised one of his massive eyebrows, eyes going to Francis who was busy staring down Scottie. "Seeing as he's the one who bit me I'm surprised." He scoffed.

"Lo siento, neither of us knew that you had survived else we would have taken you with us…" the Spaniard explained. "If you wish you could still do so?" he offered.

The other man stiffened in response to the offer. "Give up my leadership here to follow you, you mean?" he asked.

"Si, Francis has never had any complaints about my leadership and the companionship should be nice!" he explained as the Frenchman groaned. For someone who could be such a good leader and fighter it surprised him just how oblivious the Spaniard could be. Even he could tell that Arthur had no intent or desire to give up what he had.

"Companionship aside I have no wish to become someone else's underling." The Celtic man growled venomously.

"I just thought that since I'm more experienced and all… I didn't realise that you wished to lead. Aren't you a bit on the short side for an alpha though?" Antonio asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Francis would have given anything to get him to shut up but was sadly left having to watch his alpha dig himself even deeper.

It appeared that he'd touched a nerve though since instead of continuing to glare and turn down the Spaniard's offer Arthur growled lupinely. His features shifted as clothing tore and Antonio continued to stare in surprise. Thankfully he came to his senses in time to change himself but even so it was a close call.

_Antonio, you better not get yourself killed! _Francis snapped as the sounds of the fighting wolves filled the air. He would probably have joined in to help his pack mate but he knew that this wasn't his fight. This wasn't a fight for territory or to defend what was Antonio's this was about dominance. It appeared that Scottie seemed to have a similar opinion as he watched the pair from the side lines with little more than a growl.

It was fairly obvious who had the advantage in the brawl. The only wound on Antonio was a small scratch across the top of his muzzle and he was a good size larger than Arthur was and far more experienced. The grey wolf however was covered in bite and claw marks from his futile attempt to dominate the Spaniard. His eyes were determined and unwilling to back down but already Francis could see the hopelessness in those emerald depths.

He pitied the man to be honest. He was so determined to keep what was his that he'd foolishly picked a fight with a far stronger wolf. Had he turned down the offer to join their packs they could have separated without it coming to this but by choosing to fight Antonio to prove his dominance he'd ensured that one of them would lose their status.

Antonio was just too good of a fighter to lose. He could hold his own against even Ludwig on a good day let alone this wolf who had never truly had experience fighting. Arthur wouldn't stand a chance.

It took him by surprise when, instead of events following through as they should have, it was Antonio who stumbled at a weak and desperate lunge.

Antonio who was forced to his back and pinned with jaws loosely gripping his throat.

Antonio who lost.

It seemed to surprise Scottie as well; even Arthur seemed to be startled before releasing the larger wolf and howling triumphantly. The Spaniard however, the one who had lost everything by the outcome, didn't seem fazed. There was no surprise in his eyes as they met with Francis's as he rolled to his feet with a huff and shook the dust from his fur. It didn't take long for the Frenchman to realize why he didn't seem concerned by the outcome.

Antonio had thrown the fight.

He'd lost on purpose.

**A/N2: yep Antonio should have been the alpha not Arthur :) more on why he chose to throw the fight next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: and time to learn exactly what went through Antonio's mind and what Francis thinks of the situation. And also some direct contact between Francis and Arthur! It only took five chapters…**

_I'm the voice inside your head  
You refuse to hear  
I'm the face that you have to face  
Mirrored in your stare  
I'm what's left, I'm what's right  
I'm the enemy  
I'm the hand that will take you down  
Bring you to your knees_

So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?

Keep you in the dark  
you know they all pretend

_The pretender - foo fighters_

"Pray tell, what were you thinking?" Francis murmured softly as he crouched beside the Spaniard. Antonio shrugged, lightly poking at one of his scratches. The wounds seemed to be healing quickly enough so he hadn't bothered with bandaging them even if he did have to wash blood from his skin every few minutes. "I know you and I know that you should have won that fight." He pointed out, glancing towards Arthur who was further ahead of them, discussing something with a red head that had proven himself to be Scottie. The Scottish man seemed to be bigger than the blond which the Frenchman found curious.

"Is it fair for us to come in here and claim something that he's fought to keep? He reminded me of Aldrich whenever Julius proved that he was stronger or Matthias whenever he fought with Ludwig. They had the same look in their eyes… that hopelessness and wounded pride…" he sighed shaking his head. "I don't have it in me to put someone through that without reason to. I've submitted before and provided his decisions are alright I'll do so again."

Francis sighed. "Your way of thinking never ceases to surprise me." He admitted with a chuckle as Antonio smiled at him.

"Not all of us can be blood thirsty killers."

"No, we can't." the blond murmured. He knew that Antonio could be fierce when he put his mind to it; he'd seen it first-hand. But he was far too good natured to keep up such behaviour. Francis had no idea how he managed to keep up both sides of his nature without losing it completely. Ludwig was always so stern that he wasn't sure the man could ever truly relax. Ivan used to be the same as Antonio as well but something seemed to have broken there and he'd become unstable. He seemed childish from a distance but his behaviour was anything but. Matthias also danced along the line of being mental from trying to balance being a good man with a fierce one, making impulsive decisions on a whim due to it.

Not Antonio though, he could switch between the two without ever seeming to suffer from doing so. Francis smiled at the thought; the Spaniard truly was one of a kind. He never seemed to give in to lupine desires, never had to fight between being a wolf and being a human.

Others weren't so lucky though, he mused as he glanced at Arthur. The man was frowning slightly as he argued with Scottie, keeping their words quiet so as not to be over heard. Their expressions gave it away though; no one could ever mistake it for anything other than an argument.

Francis couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about the whole thing. Arthur had been forced to teach himself so it was no surprise that his ability to lead was nowhere near as mastered as wolves like Antonio and Ludwig. They'd been taught by others, trained until they were capable to lead. The English wolf had nothing but instincts to guide him.

.o.)O(.o.

"I haven't seen anyone use magic in a long time. You seem to be good at it."

The voice, fluid and slightly marked by a French accent that refused to fade startled Arthur as he turned to face Francis. The blond seemed curious as he scented the air, the other's scent no longer masked.

"I've had a lot of practise." Arthur shrugged, focussing on Scottie as he murmured a few words and the other's scent was also unmasked. Already Francis could pick up on grass and still water, the scent of livestock teasing his senses below it. "It makes for a handy weapon."

"I suppose it does, but it's no substitute for teeth and claws though."

"What are you talking about frog?" the man growled. Francis could almost picture him with raised hackles but didn't back down. He may have preferred to avoid fights but he wasn't a coward.

"You may have magic on your side but what use is that if you know so little of what you are?"

The flashy blond watched intently as Arthur bared his teeth at him. He had no control at all over his lupine side, letting it run amuck as he was dictated by his emotions. "I know what I am."

"No, you know what your instincts tell you. You can't control either side of you. How can you control others if you can't even control yourself?"

He was deliberately taunting him, testing him to see how far he could push him. It seemed to be working as well, he could see his eyes flashing dangerously, glinting like emeralds in the dull daylight. Francis had expected that sort of reaction but he hadn't been expecting the thrill he got from it. A part of him wanted to push him, to tease him and banter with him. Antonio had never had this sort of reaction and the newness of it intrigued him.

"What? And you believe you can teach me? I defeated Antonio who was stronger than you." Arthur growled.

"My style of fighting is different to Antonio's so don't presume to be better than me." Francis smirked. "And oui, I do think I could teach you a thing or two pup."

A snarl was his answer as Arthur bared his teeth at him, his clothes shredding as he shifted. The Frenchman just laughed in response, changing forms with practised ease. He hated tearing his clothes but he doubted the stocky wolf would give him time to strip. The English wolf was shorter than he was even if he had a more muscular build in comparison to Francis who was on the slim side.

The insults that came from the snarling wolf were amusing to listen to as he charged the Frenchman. The older wolf dodged the attacks with ease as he realised how predictable they were. Arthur was running purely on instinct rather than using his humanity to his advantage. He didn't feint; he didn't try to outsmart him, nothing.

Even wolves like Antonio who favoured brute force due to their size would supplement it with cunning but Arthur didn't even try to. Francis sighed at the realisation; the man truly knew nothing about melding his two natures. He seemed determined to separate them at the expense of letting one of them over power the other.

He cursed himself for not double checking that Arthur had been dead when he'd bitten him as leapt over the stockier wolf's back to snap at his haunches. The green eyed wolf predictably whirling around as Francis expected whilst the Frenchman ducked down to trip him up. The move was hardly lupine in origin and the Englishman immediately stumbled, the slimmer wolf pinning him before he could get up.

_You fight like a wolf. _He noted, paw pressing against Arthur's chest as the Englishman growled at him.

_I am a wolf idiot!_

_No, you're a werewolf. You're more than a wolf and more than a human. If you fight like a wolf you'll be defeated in a heartbeat. If you fight like a human you'll be taken down like one. A true alpha would never have lost to a move like one I pulled._ He could see the other wince at his words, his pride wounded but he didn't say anything. He knew he was technically lying since he had in fact pulled the same trick on the Spaniard who he considered a true alpha before and won by doing so but the difference was that Antonio could hold his own nine times out of ten even if he was easy to trick. He remembered what Antonio had said about not hurting someone by destroying their pride but at the same time he remembered Julius.

The roman had never minced words when teaching him and he would do the same. Arthur may have been his alpha now but he'd still need a mentor and as the one who'd bitten him the task would arguably be his. The Spaniard could afford to treat the Englishman with kid gloves as long as he was there to back him up. He knew that Antonio would become the man's beta soon enough, if he was stronger than Arthur then Scottie wouldn't stand a chance. He'd ensure he was there to keep him in line and safe and wouldn't have to worry about wounding his pride. Scottie wouldn't do it either since he too had little experience with being a werewolf and couldn't be expected to teach the man who'd bitten him.

If he did the same it could prove deadly to Arthur. A wolf who fought and behaved as he did when backed by nothing but pride wouldn't last long against those who had reason to be proud. In fact he was lucky that it had been Antonio he'd fought against, anyone else would have torn him to shreds for his insolence. The Spaniard was compassionate though, he didn't care about power as much as the others. Sure, he liked it but so did they all. But it had never gotten to his head before.

He sighed, releasing Arthur as he stepped back to shift. The Englishman did the same once he'd rolled to his feet, eyes watching him warily. Francis didn't respond to the challenge or the anger in them, meeting the gaze coolly. He kept his posture relaxed so that it wasn't taken as a threat but he still didn't drop eye contact.

"I can teach you if you want." He offered calmly. Arthur frowned, glaring at him before he sighed. He seemed put out by losing to the blond.

"Why would you? You could easily take control by defeating me like that. Why would you bother teaching me?"

Francis smiled, gathering up the remnants of their clothes. He didn't think any of it was salvageable but he still couldn't just leave it lying around. "I have no interest in being an alpha mon ami. But I do like you and I am more experienced, I feel it's my duty to at least ensure you're equipped for such a task. You can't always rely on the strength of others after all."

**A/N2: and thus begins a love-hate relationship.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've been neglecting this story in favour of breaking gleipnir and every dog has his day but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Hetalia isn't mine.**

_Soft spoken with a broken jaw  
Step outside but not to brawl  
Autumn's sweet we call it fall  
I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view..._

Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
With the birds I'll share  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view...

_Scar tissue- Red Hot Chilli Peppers_

_Focus Arthur; don't let your instincts rule you. _Francis snapped as he once more knocked the English wolf to the ground. Arthur growled in response but nodded as he got to his feet, he was growing sick of constantly being pinned by the Frenchman.

The two of them were alone in a small clearing as they tested one another. The slimmer wolf was not holding back as he tried to break Arthur out of the habit of fighting like a common wolf and the noise they were making would have drawn curious bystanders had they not been careful. It was slow going though, the Englishman's instincts too deeply ingrained to be overcome overnight.

Scottie was having just as rough a time. He too had challenged Antonio in much the same manner as Arthur had but unlike the first fight the Spaniard had won. He hadn't held back in that fight and after patching the Scottish man's wounds up (he may have been a bit too eager to prove that he wasn't a walk over which he felt guilty about) he'd taken it upon himself to train him like Francis was doing with Arthur. They'd separated for the time being so they wouldn't get distracted but they never lost track of exactly where the other was. They'd even ensured that they'd be in lupine form at different times just to make sure their mentees wouldn't get distracted.

Francis sighed at the thought. He missed being around Antonio, they'd grown as close as brothers over the years and the distance was strange. They'd never truly been apart for such a long time.

He shook his head, now wasn't the time for such thoughts. He had more important things to deal with. _Change back, we should probably cover a few other things and Antonio will want to work with Scottie soon._

_Don't order me about frog!_

_Fine, change back please? _Francis tried, rolling his eyes slightly. He envied Antonio, at least by training someone below him in the pecking order he didn't have to deal with things like this. Arthur always got his panties in a twist if he felt his claim of dominance was being undermined.

The slightly darker wolf snorted in satisfaction before shifting back, followed in suit by Francis. Why he felt the need to defend his claim all the time he didn't understand. After all, the Frenchman had already explained that he had no desire to lead. He supposed it was just wounded pride; losing fights to someone who didn't want to lead had to hurt.

That was precisely why Francis had no interest in it. As he was fights meant very little, the outcome didn't matter. If he were to step up and take the position of alpha it would be different, losing a fight could completely disrupt pack dynamics if the winner chose to pursue the claim. And then there was the fact that as alpha it was expected that you try to gain more territory. Such a thing was never without bloodshed and if another wolf chose to keep up the fight it could mean death for one of the parties. He'd seen Julius kill before, Aldrich too. He didn't want to do such things. He preferred the much calmer life he led.

He sighed, glancing at Arthur as he pushed his hair behind his ears. "What do you know about what we are?" he asked as he slipped his clothes back on. He had no qualms about remaining naked but the shorter blond had protested greatly the last time that had happened.

"What do you mean?" Arthur grumbled, collapsing on the grass once clothed.

"Anything mon ami, list anything that comes to mind." Francis shrugged as he sat down beside the man who glowered at him but made no move to put more distance between them.

"We're werewolves and have both human and wolf instincts, thus why we have the desire to form packs. It was lonely when I was alone, not that I minded!"

The Frenchman chuckled at the other's protest. "Go on."

"I acted on instinct and ended up turning Scottie. I became alpha as the oldest of us and we formed a pack structure based on lupine instincts."

"Wrong. Age has nothing to do with who is the best to lead. Take Ludwig and Gilbert for example. Gilbert is the oldest but it is his younger brother who is alpha. And the pack structure of a werewolf pack is different to that of a wolf pack. A wolf's pack is constantly changing as the pups grow up and leave. A werewolf pack is tainted by human instincts to form a hierarchy and family and thus change only occurs under certain circumstances. There are aspects of both wolf and human nature in what we are." Francis explained as Arthur huffed.

"And how was I meant to know that? I don't study such things!"

"You should, learning new things is a good way to pass the time. Eternity is extremely long after all." The Frenchman shrugged.

"So I was correct in assuming we were immortal? I thought as much when I realized I wasn't aging…"

"Oui, though some things can still kill us."

"Silver?"

"You've come across it?"

"Yes, I used to own a necklace made of silver… I touched it not long after I was turned and it burnt me." Arthur murmured, subconsciously touching the pads of his fingers as he remembered the sensation.

Francis nodded. "There are other things out there that can kill us, things that we can't heal from for instance. If another werewolf were to tear your throat out for example that would do it. Most human weapons though don't seem to have much of an impact."

"Yes, we heal quickly. Even bad injuries only take a few days to a week." The English wolf noted, ticking it off on his fingers before continuing. He was frowning slightly as he focused. "We are forced to turn on the full moon along with when we're first bitten, though the times for that seem to vary."

"It's based on injuries. If someone is badly injured during the attack it will take longer for the change to take effect than if the bite itself was the only wound. Generally it will be between a few hours and a day." Francis answered. He'd heard of enough people being bitten to come up with that explanation and had yet to find proof of it being otherwise.

"And we require fresh meat every so often to remain healthy. I grew sick not long after I was changed and didn't know what was going on…"

"Your instincts kicked in?"

"Yes. I lost control and killed the first thing I came across."

"And you felt better afterwards I take it?"

"Physically yes… mentally…"

Francis froze as he recognised the saddened look on Arthur's face. He'd seen such expressions before whenever one of his pack mates or even himself lost control and the end result had been the death of a human. Even so the look on the man's face was ten times as strong.

"It was someone you knew?"

"An old friend."

"…do you want to talk about it?"

"Hell no."

Francis frowned slightly, the memory still looked like it was paining Arthur but he seemed adamant about refusing comfort. He sighed, taking a risk and wrapping an arm around the man and pressing a kiss to his cheek. The other blond immediately stiffened and shoved him away with a scowl.

"What the hell was that for you god damn wanker!" he shouted as the Frenchman chuckled.

"You shouldn't look so sad mon cher, it doesn't suit you. You'd be cute if it weren't for that scowl of yours." he said with a wink. He could see that his attempts to distract the man were working as he snarled.

Francis only had a few seconds to start shifting as snarl went from human to lupine. He could hear a yelp of surprise from Antonio and Scottie who'd been startled by the sudden interruption but he didn't have the time to answer as Arthur charged at him.

His style of fighting had changed with his anger. This wasn't the instinctive anger of a dominant wolf who'd been challenged but that of a man who was more than a little pissed off and it was affecting the very core of Arthur's style of fighting. He wasn't actively making plans but it was human instinct that was ruling him even as he fought like a wolf.

The sudden change startled Francis as he tried to alter his own defences to counter the barrage of attacks. But at the same time he was pleased, Arthur was using everything that he'd been taught and the effect was astounding. This wasn't a wolf who could be easily over-powered; this was a wolf who could hold onto the title of alpha if he could use this to his advantage.

Francis yelped as he was knocked over, jaws instantly against his throat as he went limp and submissive. Arthur was growling softly as he stared down at him and even with teeth barely grazing the thin skin of his throat he had to chuckle.

_And that is how you want to fight mon cher. Maybe I should kiss you more often…_

**A/N2: and their relationship is starting to get more complicated :) now I've got to bolt! I've got an art history lecture (okay, we're just watching a movie but still) and a foundations of art and design education lecture to get to!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Houston, we have a time skip! Hopefully all of this makes sense if not just send me a message about me not being as clear as I thought I was…**

_I've spent so long firmly looking outside me  
I've spent so much time living in survival mode_

This won't work now the way it once did  
Cause I want to decide between survival and bliss  
Now I know who I'm not  
I don't I still don't know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

These precious illusions in my head did not let me down  
When I was defenceless  
And parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends

_Precious illusions – Alanis Morissette_

1004 AD

"Damn it Antonio I said to wait for us!"

The Spaniard in question just sighed and glanced towards Arthur who was glowering in his direction. "I did wait. Doing so for any longer would have proven dangerous. I value my skin over obeying an order any day." He explained as the other wolf continued to glare at him.

It had been close to five hundred years since they had joined forces and although Antonio would have loved to have said it had gotten better over that time he couldn't. Sure, both Arthur and Scottie were better fighters but that didn't mean that everything was alright.

"I'm sure Antonio waited as long as he could. You can't expect him to risk death in order to obey you mon cher." Francis interjected before the shorter blond could retaliate. Even he could tell that the Spaniard was reaching his limits as far as tolerance was concerned which was saying a lot. He'd never truly seen the man reach the limits of his seemingly endless patience.

"Exactly. They were closer to him than they were to us." Scottie added, receiving a grateful nod from the Spaniard. "Where's Seamus?"

"I sent him on ahead while I doubled back to meet up with you. I felt it would be less likely that I'd get caught if I didn't have to worry about another person." Antonio explained. The words only seemed to frustrate Arthur further though.

"You let him go on alone? He's the reason we're in this mess!"

"He's young Arthur. We've all been there before in case you've forgotten."

"That doesn't mean anything. He still brought this down on our heads, why should he escape Scott free?"

"We can argue about this later! We've got more pressing issues right now." Francis growled, freezing as he heard the distinctive sounds of hoof beats. "Do we run or fight? There's only a few of them…"

"Fight." Arthur growled, glancing at Antonio as though expecting him to go against his order. The Spaniard remained silent though, not dropping his gaze as he nodded. Only when the blond looked away did he let his gaze move over to where Francis stood. The Frenchman nodded at the glance, an unsaid promise to follow his lead in the gesture.

A lot had changed over the years, Francis mused as he prepared to shift. The pack had grown by a single member not even a decade ago when Arthur had slipped up on a hunt and attacked Seamus. Perhaps this wouldn't have been a bad thing had Seamus not been a father. He still felt the desire to protect kids and refused to bend to Arthur's will purely because of the fact that he'd lost his chance at fatherhood when the blond had bitten him.

He'd listen to Antonio, Scottie and even himself but not Arthur. No pack could manage with that sort of dissention amongst the members. This wasn't the first time Seamus had slipped up because of it and it wouldn't be the last. Because Arthur told him to stay away from the humans it was obvious that he would do the exact opposite. Coupled with his desire to protect children since he couldn't do the same with his own was it that surprising that he'd attacked a man who had proven to be a threat to the ones he had chosen to protect. Children may have mistaken him for an oversized dog but the adult who'd witnessed the attack had recognised a wolf and once more they were running.

Francis didn't like to blame Arthur for it but he knew that it was his fault in part. Had he not been so insistent that Seamus abandon his family, not been so hard on him then perhaps he'd be less prone to wandering amongst humans and getting attached to the extent that mishaps like these occurred.

_You shouldn't be so hard on him mon cher. You know what he's lost. _He murmured softly as he darted from the undergrowth to knock a horse off its legs and send the rider flying. The rider didn't even hit the ground, being taken down from a quick well-placed lunge by Scottie before he could understand what was happening. Elsewhere Antonio was making quick work of another man as two of the horses reared and threw their riders before bolting. No-one paid any attention to the equines, completely focussed completely on the armed men.

_We've all lost things; he shouldn't be excused because of it._ Arthur growled, teeth flashing as he rounded on one of the thrown men before he could get back to his feet.

_Oui, but none of us have lost as much as he did. We lost friends, he lost his family. _

_Shut up Francis. You talk out of place._

_I'm telling you this as your lover Arthur, and as your friend. Cut him some slack._

Arthur snarled, whirling around with bared teeth as he sank them into Francis's flank and leaping away before the Frenchman could retaliate. _It's not your place to tell me what to do… _he warned even as Antonio snarled warningly at him. The Spaniard didn't interfere though; he knew that Francis preferred to fight his own battles where Arthur was concerned.

The Frenchman sighed; ears twitching to make sure that there were no other threats around before shifting back. He made no remark about the shallow wound on his thigh but didn't back down completely either. Sometimes he didn't know how they'd gotten together…

.o.)O(.o.

701 AD

"You like him don't you?"

"There's no getting anything past you is there Antonio?" Francis groaned, half-heartedly glaring at the Spaniard who just grinned.

"It's kind of obvious. You keep on staring at him like you're undressing him with your eyes. Just make a move, it's not the first person you've hit on who appears to hate your guts." He chuckled.

"It's not that easy. Everyone else was a short affair or one night stand where I didn't have to worry about how they felt towards me afterwards. With Arthur I do have to worry about that."

"You two are practically together anyway; you just need to make it official. Who knows maybe it would calm him down a bit…"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're as oblivious as people make you out to be…"

Antonio just rolled his eyes, shoving his long-time friend in the side playfully. "Says the one who has a reputation as a rapist courtesy of our alpha…" he teased. "You know you can't believe everything Arthur says."

"True. I don't know where he got the idea that I would rape someone from…"

"Probably the same place that he got the idea that I'm oblivious from."

.o.)O(.o.

He didn't waste time with words this time. The last time he'd tried speaking about his feelings with Arthur it had ended with the man shouting and cursing before storming off so he knew better than to try the same technique again and expect a different result. No, instead he just kissed him as Antonio gave him a thumb's up.

At first Francis thought it had worked as he felt Arthur stiffen momentarily before kissing him back hesitantly. Of course it was too good to last and not two seconds after pulling away he found a fist in his face.

Their relationship had been like that since that day. Half violent, half loving, sometimes the two would meld together as they lay in each other's arms, covered in bruises and scratches but blissfully content. Sometimes he wished for a more loving relationship but he suspected that this was the best he could hope for with Arthur involved.

.o.)O(.o.

1004 AD

Antonio approaching him shook him from his thoughts. The Spaniard was scowling and casting glares in Arthur's direction where the man was arguing with a lithe reddish brunette headed man. Seamus wasn't standing by and taking it without a fight however and was arguing just as bitterly, seemingly backed up by Scottie.

"Not going well mon ami?" Francis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No it's not." The Spaniard sighed, he seemed frustrated enough to start pulling his hair out. Even the blond's hand on his shoulder failed to calm him. "I'm thinking of going away for a bit." He admitted.

"Oh?"

"Si, I think I could use some time away from Arthur to clear my head."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know… I've heard from some of the strangers in town that the Vikings who arrived not long ago have plans to go to the lands beyond the ocean; to a place they call Vinland. I've organised to go with them and return when I'm less likely to kill Arthur. If we get into a fight like this neither of us will back down, one of us will die…" Antonio sighed, not missing the way Francis stiffened.

"You plan on going alone?"

"One of us needs to keep Arthur in line and I trust you to do that. Without me the role of beta would fall to either you or Scottie and we both know that Scottie doesn't want to work with Arthur any more than necessary."

Francis nodded, sighing softly. "Does Arthur know?"

"No, I'll be on my way before he finds out. We'll still be pack even if we're apart so it's not like I'm dropping off the face of the earth so he has no right to get pissed at me."

"You know he doesn't see it like that…"

"Si, he'll be pissed practically straight away."

Francis chuckled at the thought, knowing it was true. "And how will you manage your shifts whilst at sea?" he asked, voice showing his concern as he grew more serious.

Antonio just shook his head. "The Vikings see our kind differently. To them we are children of the gods, heroes and brilliant fighters. I'll be fine."

"You better be or I'll kick your ass…"

"I'll miss you Francis."

"Oui, I will as well."

**A/N2: And thus we start reaching breaking point. Antonio has gone off to the new world and we all know what that means. Meanwhile back home Arthur and Francis continue with their strained relationship as the pack begins to fracture.**

**Seamus had children before he was turned and he was forced to abandon them by Arthur who never explained why he had to. This is why he had problems obeying Arthur and is also linked to why he changed Peter. He still loves kids.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: for the record I really hate writing Arthur and Francis. I struggle to get into their mind sets in comparison to the Nordics or the Italies… but my ear infection seems to be clearing up which is something at least.**

_Good god you're coming up with reasons  
Good god you're dragging it out  
Good god it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down  
And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like affection  
Whoa you're such a fucking hypocrite_

And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah

_Fake it – Seether_

"How could he do that? How could he?" Arthur spat as he paced erratically. Francis sighed, almost completely motionless but for his tanzanite eyes that followed the others movements ceaselessly. The man had been pacing and ranting for almost twenty minutes now as though cursing and shouting insults to the air would somehow bring them to Antonio's ears.

"Mon cher, you need to relax." He breathed as he stood, draping an arm around the shorter blond to stop him from wearing a trail into the floor. The touch did make Arthur pause which was something but he took no notice of the request to calm down.

"Antonio just upped and left to suit his own whims and you're telling me to relax? What's next? Are you going to walk away from me to, Francis? Treat me like one of your one night stands?"

Francis sighed, showing almost no sign of whether the comment had hurt him apart from a slight, barely present frown. His grip on Arthur did tighten marginally though as he held the man's gaze. "One, Antonio hasn't left for good so your anger is unnecessary and two, you know that I haven't seen anyone, casually or otherwise, since becoming your partner. I resent the fact that you'd even think I'd consider casting you aside like that and won't accept you implying such. Now calm down before you do something you'll regret." he growled softly, although he seemed relaxed there was enough threat in his voice to show that he wasn't prepared to take all of Arthur's bullshit.

The Englishman jerked back as though stung, his eyes narrowing. "Yes, because you're so high and mighty. What gives you the right to tell me what to do? You're no saint, god; anything is more saintly than you! You sleep with anything that moves like a god damn whore!" he snarled before hissing as he was shoved backwards, tripping over his feet so that his rear connected painfully with the wooden floor. He wasn't given any time to get to his feet as Francis straddled him and pinned him to the ground.

"I may not be a saint but I am not a whore." He hissed, blue eyes angry and hard as stones. "I never do less than bestow all the love and adoration I am capable of on those I sleep with. I never take anything from them, I never mistreat them. I am not you Arthur; I actually give a damn about their well-being."

"If that's so than what about me?" the shorter of the two snapped, flipping them so that he was on top. "Am I less than those you normally sleep with? Am I not worthy of the same treatment?"

Francis laughed, his eyes softening as he shook his head. "Arthur, you'd kill me if I dared to pamper you." he murmured, anger fading as he went limp. All of his indignation at Arthur's implications left his mind at the man's doubt, unable to stay angry when he could see that the other blond's own fury was based off of fear of being left.

Whatever answer Arthur had been expecting that clearly hadn't been it as he frowned, thoughts thrown off course. There was still anger in his eyes but it was diminished, something akin to love over-shadowing and deadening it. That love was all too clear as he closed the distance between them to kiss Francis roughly, that anger still present in the kiss just as much as the love was. The Frenchman didn't mind the roughness of it though, kissing back just as passionately.

He may have preferred the calmer, more caring loving that came when he was in charge but he knew that there was no chance of that happening whilst Arthur was in his current mood. He needed to get rid of his anger and this was the only way he knew how that wouldn't lead to debilitating injuries. A few scratches and bites were nothing in comparison; same went for the soreness of the morning after.

Not that Francis would be the only one sore, he may have let the Englishman lead when he was like this but that didn't mean he went down without a fight.

.o.)O(.o.

_You really pissed him off this time you know._ Scottie commented dryly as the English wolf in question growled at him. The Scottish man didn't seem to care, barely twitching an ear in acknowledgement. The blatant disrespect made both Francis and Seamus chuckle though, Arthur may have calmed down a lot in the past few days but that didn't mean he was completely okay with what had happened.

_I kind of guessed that would happen…_

_If you guessed that then why do it you tosser? _Arthur snapped bitterly, glaring at Francis when the wolf rolled his eyes and jabbed him with his nose as though telling him to behave. _How are you handling the full moon anyway? _He conceded, his tone softer as he glanced pointedly at the smirking wolf beside him as though to say that he could behave if he wanted to.

_Like I told Francis, the Vikings have a better opinion of us than the Christians- oh Dio~ _Antonio's words were cut off with a low groan as small hands worked through his salt crusted fur to scratch his belly. He gave a content whine at the sensation, wagging his tail at the young cabin boy giving him the attention.

_Sounds like more than just a better opinion… _Seamus chuckled as the Spaniard rolled his eyes and tried to focus. His leg twitching wasn't helping his situation.

_You're not turning into a paedophile on us are you? _Francis quipped teasingly as Antonio whined again, all but rolling over at the scratch.

_Shut up… at least I have people pampering me. They don't seem to give a damn about me turning into a wolf provided I don't eat anyone on their side and do my bit to keep the vermin out of the food._ He grumbled as the scratching stopped. Another man had entered the cabin and was appearing to scold the boy for leaving his post before turning to Antonio and speaking slowly. The Spaniard may have once known Danish courtesy of Matthias but he was out of practice and it took a while for him to understand what was being said. He nodded once he was more or less certain of what he was being asked to do, standing in a fluid rolling movement. _Now don't you have better things to do? I have to go chase down a rat that someone saw…_

_Eating rats huh, rather unsophisticated. _Francis smirked, glancing at the others who nodded. The mention of food, even the unappealing concept of rats made him remember his own hunger and from the looks of it he wasn't the only one. _We'll think of you while we dig into a deer or a boar._

_Yeah and I'll think of you when I'm being plied with as much ale as I can drink._

_Mon ami, you know I prefer wine. You can have your ale._

.o.)O(.o.

Antonio smiled as one of the Vikings patted him on the back good naturedly, a few words that were still hard for the Spaniard to understand coming from his lips. They may have quickly learnt that he didn't know a thing about the majority of Scandinavian languages but they couldn't speak English so Danish was the only option. At least it was something he partially understood. "Vi har skibe forlader for Island og videre hvert forår, når du ønsker at vende hjem. Er du sikker på at du ikke ønsker at blive hos os?"

Antonio blinked at first, working rapidly to translate the words in his mind before nodding and replying in broken danish, often pausing as he sought the words. "ja, det er et nyt sted for mig, og jeg ønsker at se det. Jeg ønsker dig det bedste selv."

The man nodded, grinning approvingly as he clapped him on the back once more. Antonio took that to mean that he could take his leave as he shouldered his bags and leapt from the gangplank nimbly. He supposed his first task would be to find a place to get a horse and then he could move out and explore. He wasn't sure where he'd be going but he was quick to decide that South would probably be best. As beautiful as the place they were calling Vinland was it was a bit too cold for his liking. He longed for the sun again and he'd find that in the South.

**A/N2: and Antonio has reached the new world! And yes, Arthur and Francis do have a rather unhealthy relationship… but you guys knew that that would be the case :) and there are certain rumours that Francis really doesn't appreciate when they come from Arthur…**

**Translations:**

**V****i****har****skibe****forlader****for Island****og videre****hvert forår****, når du ****ønsker at****vende hjem.****Er du****sikker på at du****ikke ønsker****at blive hos****os****?:** **We'll have ships leaving for Iceland and beyond every spring for when you wish to return home. Are you sure you do not wish to remain with us?**

**ja, det er****et nyt****sted for mig****, og jeg ønsker ****at se det.****Jeg****ønsker dig det bedste****selv**** : yes, this is a new place for me and I wish to see it. I wish you the best though**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Long time no see? I really am sorry for the wait! Uni kept me busy… but along with this I have half finished the next BG chapter so don't fret!**

_And when they came to bleed me dry, I only wonder why did I  
On that Easter morn' for the love of my life not vie  
Let them kill me just the same, I should have lied and played their game  
It is a lesser sin than what I have done since that day_

_It won't go away, nothing I can say save lay down and pray  
What came from within, what came from without,  
I can't be about, myself do I doubt ever since that day_

_Sentenced to the death by the Thing, four conspirators 'gainst our king  
Led by Son of the Wolf they're just four blood brothers going over the edge_

_The Edge- Tyr_

Antonio's eyes were wide as he took in the sights of the broad prairies ahead of him. He'd never seen anything like this before… He'd seen forests and sunny beaches; rain drenched fields and cobbled streets but this? The grass was golden and long, easily brushing against his hips as he pushed through it. The scents as well… He breathed deeply, taking them in as he closed his eyes. The sun was warm on his skin but that wasn't what he paid attention to. No, instead he focussed on the scents surrounding him.

He could smell the sun-baked earth and grass, the dusty fur of rabbits and rodents and bigger animals as well. The strange deer of this part of the country, wild horses and the bull-like animals that made him salivate whenever he saw them. Dog-like scavengers that looked like smaller wolves but weren't foxes. And wolves. There were wolves here as well. Not werewolves, that much he was certain of but their animal brethren.

Sometimes he'd catch the scent of humans as well, see them in the distance as well but he kept his distance. These people looked different to those he was used to and he didn't want to get into strife with anyone when more likely than not they wouldn't speak the same language. It wasn't like he couldn't survive alone either. He could make a fire and hunting was no issue when one had the teeth and strength of a wolf. The bull-like creatures may have been too large to take on but the horses and deer? Beyond a normal wolf perhaps but he had size and human cunning on his side. Rabbits as well were also easy to catch when he wanted smaller prey.

This was paradise to him. The freedom and warmth something he'd grown to miss over the past few years. But there was something he missed as well. Freedom aside the loneliness was starting to get to him. He hadn't been alone for so long now, never actually. He'd had Julius to start with and their pack had grown until it had finally split. Even after the split he'd never been alone, Francis sticking to his side like a brother of sorts. This was the first time he'd ever run alone.

Part of him wondered if this was what Matthias felt like. He'd gone off on his own completely and may have actually still been alone, he didn't know. But he wasn't truly alone he mused, he still had that link back to the others even if he wasn't physically close to them at the moment. The thought made him smile as he opened his eyes, already eager to set off once more. He'd spend a few more weeks in the south he supposed, and then he'd head north once more and catch a boat home.

.o.)O(.o.

He froze warily as he caught a strange scent in the air, ears pricked as he listened for any sound. He couldn't hear anything but that didn't mean much, instead it only put him more on edge as he set his ruck sack down to strip. If there was something strange in the area he didn't want to be caught with only his human body and a knife on him, he wanted his claws and teeth.

The stench in the air was only stronger when he stood as a wolf, his reddish fur on end as the scent of sulphur reached his nose. Under laid with it was the scent he'd grown so used to even if he hadn't caught it in months. Wolf and man, the peculiar mix that only came from his kind. It wasn't a scent he recognised, a stranger obviously but no less of a threat.

He growled as he stalked forward, following the strange smell determinedly. He wasn't going to back down from a fight even if his instincts told him to get out of there. He had too much of a dominant streak to do that and without the voices of reason he'd come to expect from his pack he had no reason to even consider doing so.

There was an answering snarl to his own as a grey blur, just as large as himself leapt from the scrub with a snap of white fangs. He yelped as the air was forced from his lungs by the sudden attack, squirming free to snap at the other's neck fiercely. His teeth grazed fur and skin as the stranger yipped and leapt backwards allowing Antonio a glimpse of him.

He was large and more heavily furred than himself, lips pulled back to expose glittering canines and pink gums. His fur was a deep grey, contrasting with the paler fur of his muzzle, throat and belly. The white fur was marred in places though with streaks of brownish red, dried blood from an earlier encounter perhaps.

Antonio's haunches tightened as he snarled, preparing to break the stand-off as the other returned the growl angrily, blue eyes narrowed. They would have leapt together in another tussle had a blond man not joined the stranger, eyes fixed upon the red coloured wolf in a show of dominance.

"Îyiwek" He barked, pushing chin length dark blond hair behind his ear. "Namôya wiya." He added, glancing at the wolf beside him who scented the air and huffed in agreement before growling warningly as he shifted back. He was also blond, not quite as pale as the first man but still paler than the natives Antonio had seen thus far. He wondered if they were perhaps of Nordic origin as he hesitated and changed back after a moment.

The more tanned male fixed him with a stare, taking in his appearance before barking out a word in the same strange language. "Awîna keyah?"

Antonio frowned, not sure what was being asked of him as the pair sighed, glancing at each other in frustration as they tried again. The word was different this time but still unintelligible to him. It appeared they'd be stuck with this language barrier until the one with slightly longer hair paused, frowning as he tried to speak.

"Who are you?"

It was English, the words strained and forced out with difficulty but English none the less. Where they'd picked it up god knew but Antonio breathed a sigh of relief at it, nodding to show he understood. "Antonio."

"From?" The shorter haired man questioned.

"England, though Spain originally." He was met with blank looks at both the names and sighed, shrugging as he moved on. "Who are you?"

The pair looked even more confused for a moment before they nodded, the paler man looking to the other to speak. It was apparent who the one in charge was. "I'm Etlelooaat, this is Matunaagd." He explained gesturing to the other who nodded. The names made Antonio frown, the pair obviously weren't of native origin yet their names said otherwise as did their language… Perhaps they'd been taken in by one of the local tribes he mused. "You are mahihkan? ...wolf?"

Antonio nodded eagerly. "Si! I'm a werewolf as well!" At least they were getting some communication across which helped. "Are there others of you?" He asked, honestly curious. No-one had ever considered the possibility that there might be other werewolves outside of Asia and Europe but here were two of them.

The more submissive one, Matunaagd, shook his head, a blond curl waving in front of his face as he looked saddened. "No. They're gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

Etlelooaat sighed, gesturing wordlessly for the Spaniard to follow him when Matunaagd said something to him in their strange language. He waited patiently as Antonio hesitated, taking a moment to grab his bag and clothes. If his own nudity bothered him he gave no sign of it, merely speaking softly to the other blond who appeared to be carrying a spare pair of pants of sorts made of the same hide he himself wore. Matunaagd himself wore no shirt, nothing hiding the pale scars and a few small tattoos gracing his skin. Similar markings could be found on Etlelooaat's sun kissed skin.

Both of the pair appeared so strange to Antonio but he didn't comment on it as he slipped his pants on to follow after them. He was unable to make out what they were talking about but said nothing. He considered himself lucky that they even knew minor English and didn't begrudge them their conversation in what must have been their native tongue. He supposed they must have been taught English from one of the Viking settlements, most only spoke Old Norse or some variant of it but he supposed the idea that some may know English wasn't too outlandish.

The two blond's fell silent as they reached a small clearing, mirrored images of grief and loss as they gazed upon a pair of piled up rocks. At first Antonio didn't understand why the structures brought such emotion upon them but then he paused. The rock piles were long, roughly the length of the average person. The soil was stained red in places, much like Etlelooaat's bare skin and there was the lingering scent of sulphur and wolf in the air. They weren't natural formations or even pointless sculptures.

They were graves.

"What happened?" He asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Machi manito…" Etlelooaat spat, looking at Matunaagd who sighed sadly.

"Another wolf but not wolf. It was evil. It killed them…" He explained in broken English. He seemed to be searching for the right words but how did one explain when one barely knew English? A few words and phrases taught in exchange for a few basic necessities and services could never explain what he and the man he considered a brother (and for all they knew he might have been) had gone through.

Their family (and it had been a family, the two of them had been raised by the woman and man they'd just buried having never known anyone else) had been torn apart and neither he nor Etlelooaat had been there to prevent it. Their mother (for that was what she was alpha or not) had never thought twice about taking in the two pale babes and raising them. She'd named them and taught them, and when they were older she'd turned them. Everything they were was because of her. Yet they'd failed in looking after her.

They hadn't been there when she and her mate had needed them, gone on a hunting trip. And now their family was dead but for them, killer long gone but for the strange scent in the air. The others were gone too, howls no longer answering them as they had for decades. Just silence, quiet as the grave as they were left to pick up the pieces… How could that ever be translated into English? In his native tongue perhaps he could put words to it but never in that strange language from across the sea.

Though perhaps it didn't need to be… He could see understanding dawning on that strangely coloured face. Even the way he moved, murmuring something in that strange tongue of his (not English but more fluid) as he moved his hand from forehead to navel and shoulder to shoulder said that he understood.

"What will you do?" He asked softly once the Spaniard had fallen silent.

Antonio looked thoughtful before sighing. "I'll investigate this I suppose. I can't risk my pack falling prey to something similar." He replied after a moment. He knew it was the only option he had, death for him was meaningless when held against the deaths of those he cared about. Nothing could be worse than that.

The two blond's nodded at his response, looking certain of his demise which was less than reassuring.

.o.)O(.o.

The trail was hardly hard to follow, even when the scent of sulphur and wolf itself faded. Animals and people alike were torn to shreds where the creature had passed and Antonio couldn't stop himself from considering it a demon. No werewolf hunted in this manner after all. Yes, sometimes humans could be found on the menu, typically due to mistakes but to tear prey to shreds? Killing for nothing more than the thrill of killing?

That in itself was wrong. They were killers by nature but that didn't mean they had to act on the impulses that ran through their veins and even had they, they wouldn't kill like this. A werewolf killed due to hunger or misplaced instincts but it was always about food in the end. This was killing for fun, taking a life because it was enjoyable.

He knew that his pack didn't like the idea of him tracking this creature down, having already heard their pleas and orders to return home, to put an end to this folly and turn around. The idea was tempting but he couldn't do so. Not until he was sure they would be safe.

They seemed to understand as well even if they didn't like it. He hadn't been alone since they'd found out his intentions, always having one of them in his thoughts no matter what. He hadn't retaken human form either except for a few unintentional changes back whilst sleeping. He didn't want to be taken unaware should he be attacked, as a human he would be torn apart like a rag doll, as a wolf he could fight.

His precaution seemed to be aptly place as well as his nose wrinkled, the stench of sulphur growing stronger with every stride. _It's not too late you know Antonio. You can still come home. _Francis cautioned, concern lacing his words.

_Not until I know you guys are safe… _the Spaniard explained for what felt like the hundredth time. It was instinct, both wolf and human. He had to protect his pack; he had to protect the ones he cared about.

Francis sighed understandingly. _This is why I followed you instead of attempting to take charge when it was just the two of us. You're a true leader mon ami. Remember that and come home to us. _He added. He had no desire to lose the one wolf he felt confident in following, Arthur may have had the potential to be a good leader but he wasn't Antonio. The Englishman fell to pieces under pressure, the Spaniard didn't. The good of the pack was always forefront in his mind.

_Grazie Francis, I will. _Antonio promised, slowing to proceed cautiously. The scent of blood was also in the air now, the tang of it making his hackles rise expectantly and a growl fall from exposed fangs. Francis was silent in his mind despite the worry rolling off him in waves, he wouldn't distract him.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met him. He was expecting a wolf, more likely than not crazed and blood stained as it stood above a kill not a trio of men, fangs exposed as they stood above the broken body of a black furred wolf. The fur was already retreating into reddish brown skin, proof of the werewolf's demise as he snarled at the vampires. He'd never had much to do with the creatures despite the fact they were practically kin to them. Both hunters, both monsters.

One of the vampires shouted something at him as his coven mate hissed threateningly. The words were strange though, a similar tongue to the werewolves he'd come across if not the same. The third paused though when Antonio didn't settle, mentioning something to the other two before trying again. He was obviously European, skin pale in comparison to the others and the belief was only strengthened when he spoke. English words fell from his lips, tainted by an eastern European accent but English.

"You are not from here are you wolf? I can smell it on you." He said, eyes going between the pair with him, the corpse at their feet (practically decapitated) and back to Antonio. "Fear not. We mean you no harm; we only meant to clean up this mess."

Antonio growled distrustfully, ignoring the words of surprise and confusion echoing in his mind before shifting back to human form. A human tongue would be necessary for this it would seem. "Explain yourselves." He barked once capable of doing so, standing proudly before them. "What was he? Why are the others dead?" He accused.

"A hell hound. Our master created him so as to provide protection for our coven but something went wrong and we lost control of him. No more, no less. It was our mess so we cleaned it up." He explained. "It won't happen again so you may as well return to Spain wolf. It is done."

Antonio growled softly, disliking the patronising tone being taken with him. "And you can promise that?" He scoffed, not believing a word.

The vampire seemed surprised by the disbelief, eyes wide. "Of course. He killed some of our own as well and we don't make the same mistake twice." He stated. "You have no reason to stay nor to doubt us on this wolf. So leave before we make you. This is not your territory and we have never had reason to fight."

Antonio stiffened at the threat, baring his teeth wolfishly. Reason being overtaken by instinct to protect what was his against any threat, real or imagined. "I won't leave. Not until my pack can be assured safety." He warned, voice growing guttural as his body shifted painfully. The European vampire smirked slightly as he watched the change.

"So be it wolf. So be it."

**A/N2: haven't needed translations in a while… All of the words were Cree, one of the Native American languages.**

**Îyiwek: Enough**

namôya wiya: Not him

awîna keyah: who are you?

**mahihkan: wolf**

**machi manito: demon/devil/evil spirit**

**Alfred and Matthew were not always known as such. They were children from one of the Norse colonies but were taken in by a Native American werewolf and her mate who raised them as their own and turned them upon adulthood. They were taught to speak Cree and given Cree names (Etlelooaat: he who shouts being Alfred and Matunaagd: he who fights being Matthew) by their pack/parents and never knew a typical pack structure as theirs was more familial then most packs. Only later, when the English started colonising the country did they ever learn more than a few English phrases and when they realised that their names led to them being discriminated against they eventually took more English names. They've never forgotten their origins however and will occasionally speak Cree to each other or refer to the other by their original names.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: well, I'm now unemployed again. Story of my life. At least I'm no longer hung over from getting into a drinking contest with my friend to see which of us has a higher alcohol tolerance. Fourteen drinks (twenty eight standard drinks give or take) later and it was a tie and I refuse to do that again…**

_As the hound obeys the hunters' horn call  
So I'm called back home to Cornwall  
For that's where my heart lies buried  
'Neath the standing stone  
Where a white cross on a black field standing  
Proudly waves above the landing place  
Beneath the rugged cliffs of Cornwall, my true love_

_Broken images of memories awaken in my bones  
When I do recall the land I left behind that was my home  
Sailing out from Falmouth bay way back in nineteen-eighty-three  
Green behind the ears, just fifteen years of age, well that was me_

Like a fool searching for freedom, roving further far and wide  
I set out but I did not return upon the running tide  
Where the timeless cliffs resound with mournful echoes of the cries  
Of fearless seabirds chasing storm clouds though the silver sky

From the all-night clubs of west Berlin to lonely Pyrenees  
From chaotic squats in Amsterdam to New World 'cross the sea  
From the forests of New Hampshire to the streets of London Town  
Though I loved each place, I could not stay, forever homeward bound

_Cornwall- Omnia_

It was a steady bouncing that woke him, followed swiftly by the strong scent of horse. Fur tickled his nose even as Antonio could pick up on the soft snorting of an equine and hoof beats on hard earth and rocks. His head was pounding as he groaned, vaguely registering two voices ceasing their conversation. He tried to sit up only to have ground swiftly rising up to meet him as a voice shouted in warning and the horse he'd been slung across like baggage spooked and nickered nervously.

"Dios mio..." He grumbled, rubbing his aching head as he sat up on the dusty ground. Matunaagd sighed, shaking his head as Etlelooaat cursed and tried to rein the horse in. The animal had no saddle, the blond remaining on through sheer strength and will power as he tugged on a pair of basic reins. Had Antonio not been cursing his sudden meeting with the ground he would have been impressed.

But having done just that he was more focussed on figuring out what had happened to bring him here. His head was pounding and when he raised a hand it was to feel an egg sized lump and a stickiness that could only be half congealed blood (for he hadn't laid in honey any time recently as far as he was aware which was the only other option). Even as he sat up, Matunaagd helping him with a concerned frown as his pack mate finally managed to bring the horse under control the memories came back to him…

Snarls, the iron tang of blood and a slight yelp as he was struck in the head by one of the vampires he'd jumped… that explained the lump at least but not how he'd gotten here and he glanced at the blond with a raised eyebrow. Something told him that the language barrier was going to come into play again and now was really not the time considering he was sore and more than a little confused.

Matunaagd seemed to understand though, sighing as he looked thoughtful. "Darius." He offered in explanation looking frustrated for a moment when the Spaniard continued looking at him blankly. Etlelooaat came to his rescue though, spouting a few words Antonio didn't understand before shaking his head and pointing at his teeth.

Darius… The vampire he'd attempted to strike down perhaps? Had to be. But why had he given him to the two orphaned wolves? He would have been at his mercy much as he hated to admit it and could have easily been taken out of the game.

"_We have never had reason to fight."_

The unspoken truce between their kinds? Killing him would have given Arthur (well more Francis) reason to avenge him and a battle between their kinds would destroy both of them. Darius must have realised that and thus located the two surviving werewolves to send him on his merry way. He sighed softly, he supposed he was lucky to be alive but that didn't change how he felt about being forced to turn away.

That thing could have proven dangerous and he had no way of ensuring it wouldn't happen again…

Matunaagd seemed to be following what he was thinking though since he rested a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "We watch. Hurt us too…" He explained as Etlelooaat nodded in agreement. Antonio nodded but didn't appear convinced, looking far more serious than usual as he stood with a final glance in the direction he'd come from.

"Home?" the mounted man asked, speaking slowly as he glanced at the Spaniard with sky blue eyes. It didn't take a linguist to figure out what he was asking with his limited English. Going home… To Francis and the others who were probably worried about him.

Yes. Home sounded good. "Si. Home."

.o.)O(.o.

"So Antonio's coming home…" Arthur mused with a sigh, remembering the parting months and months ago as he focussed on the teasing touch of Francis's fingers on his chest. The touch was more content than sensual, passion already spent for the night as the Frenchman nodded. His hair tickled the shorter blond's jaw but he paid no attention to it.

"Oui. It's about time he did so… He's been gone for too long." He said softly even as he nuzzled the other's messy hair. He couldn't help but think that the man needed another haircut, his hair starting to get long again. He'd tried it once after one of their many arguments but long hair just didn't suit him, he wasn't like Antonio who looked reasonable with both long and short hair but more like Francis who had a single hair length that suited him.

"I guess… You've been missing him haven't you?" Arthur asked with a touch of jealousy. He'd had Francis's undivided attention since the Spaniard had left and he knew that when Antonio did return that would change.

Or would it? Had the man's attention really been undivided? Not really, he'd been focussing on keeping the pack together in Antonio's absence as he'd taken the position of beta. He'd been focussing on ensuring that his long-time friend was alright. Would he ever have the man's undivided attention?

"Of course. We've never been apart this long." The blond shrugged. "We've been side by side since I was first turned." He offered in explanation to the strong friendship the pair shared. They'd gone through so much together that anything but friendship was impossible.

"So you'd rather have him around than me?" Arthur asked, spite in his tone at the thought.

Francis sighed, raising an eyebrow as he pushed himself to a slightly raised position to look at the man he'd been lying beside. "what I have with you is different to what I have with him mon cher."

"You're avoiding my question frog. Out of the two of us who do you prefer."

"I'm not getting into this Arthur. I won't choose between the two of you without good reason." Francis offered rationally. He didn't understand why the man kept on insisting on turning every peaceful moment they had to an argument but it seemed to be happening once more.

"why, scared of how I'll react?" Arthur snapped. "We both know you're a coward compared to Antonio. Hell, if it weren't for him you would be dead. You would have taken the cowards way out of life centuries ago."

That did it. Francis's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stiffened. "So what? What do you know of the pain of losing the one you love? Actually losing them not chasing them off like you seem prone to doing." He snarled. He stood, getting out of the bed without looking at Arthur. Everyone had things that were off limit and those who knew the Frenchman knew that this was his. "You're the emotional one here. Not me."

"Maybe had she lived Jeanne would have run off. Maybe she thought death was better than a life with you! Living life with a coward? You're pathetic!" Arthur added, his words adding fuel to the fire as Francis froze in the act of getting dressed.

"I treated her well, not like you treat me. The world doesn't revolve around you Arthur and I won't take that abuse you insist on dishing out." He growled, turning to look at Arthur coldly. "To answer your question: Antonio. I'd choose Antonio over you every time. At least he treats others with respect unlike you."

The answer made Arthur stiffen but before he could respond the door was slammed and he was alone.

.o.)O(.o.

"Are ya okay?" The Scot's voice was soft despite the rough accent as he approached Francis. The Frenchman was leaning against one of the columns bordering the veranda of their home, his posture showing just how furious he was. "Seamus and I heard what happened…" He added hesitantly.

Francis merely sighed in response, shaking his head. "He was out of line." He said through gritted teeth.

"Aye. We understand that… Jeanne would've been proud of you."

"Non, she would have told me off. She had no time for rudeness no matter the circumstances. She believed that it was better to sort things out without resorting to such levels. She was proud and loyal… stronger than anyone I've ever met." He sighed. "God I loved her…"

Scottie nodded, not sure what else to say. He knew the story, having heard it from Antonio upon seeing Francis being down one day. The man had been sitting aside, refusing contact with every He knew why he had been like that now, it had been the day of Jeanne's death. All these years and he still remembered and mourned for her.

And who could blame him? He could still see the love that lingered in his eyes at her memory. She'd been everything to him and yet he'd been forced to lose her and live without her. Antonio had been the one to tell the sad story, looking saddened as well despite never knowing Jeanne. It had been centuries ago, when the Romans had set their sights on what was then Gaul. When men went into battle it was never pretty and this was no exception as the soldiers gave in to their base urges upon seizing the village that had been Francis's home.

The Spaniard hadn't gone into the details, only explaining that it was bad and Scottie could guess what had happened. She'd lost her life though as had many others and Francis, badly wounded as he was had somehow pulled through. He'd wished he hadn't though and when the first wild animals had turned to the feast that was the battle field he had smiled with relief, expecting to die when one of them stumbled upon him.

But that was not to be as a red furred wolf approached him and saw the loss and acceptance on his features. Antonio had seen something in Francis he'd liked and was unwilling to let slip away. He'd turned him, protected him and helped him work through his grief. The pain would never fade but the Frenchman had learnt to bare it provided it wasn't brought up. What Arthur had done and said was a low blow.

Scottie remained silent at the thought, unwilling to say anything considering the other was likely hurting. Instead he offered only his presence as the Frenchman continued looking at the night sky as though searching for some sign on what to do.

.o.)O(.o.

"Thank you, for everything." Antonio offered gratefully as he stood on the dock with his back to the sea and the creaking ships moored far from the shore. It appeared he had gotten back just in time since the Vikings he'd seen and travelled with appeared to be dwindling. What had once been a small but thriving group of people seemed less so now and he wouldn't be surprised if they were completely gone over the next few years to be replaced by others.

The pair of werewolves nodded in response, their English slightly better after travelling with Antonio for the past few weeks. They still had a long way to go but they knew a few basic phrases which would doubtlessly help them in the future. "Not a problem." Matunaagd responded as the other merely smiled.

"If you ever find yourself in Europe look me up si?" Antonio smiled as the pair laughed.

"Yes we will." Etlelooaat chuckled, before sighing as the man in the small row boat called out to Antonio. It was obviously an order to hurry up and he knew it. Their farewells were quick, merely clapping the Spaniard on the back before turning to get back to the prairies they were used to. The brunette watched them go for a moment before turning to the viking before him.

"It's good to see you back wolf. The crew were worried we'd miss you completely." The man laughed as Antonio translated the words from Danish. It had been a long time since he'd last seen the man, almost a life time ago in his opinion even if it had been shorter than that in reality.

"Good thing I made it then." He chuckled, jumping lithely into the small boat that would take him out to where a long ship was moored. He supposed the row boat would be abandoned once both men were aboard since there was no place to keep it and no-one to take it back to shore. "You aren't returning?"

"No. There's nothing here for us and we miss home."

"I understand. I do too…"

**A/N2: practically all my characters seem to have sad back stories… Francis lived in Gaul during the Roman invasions and lost his wife Jeanne to the romans after his village was overrun. He wanted to die but instead it was Antonio who found him and chose to turn him instead. He still loves her and will never stop. It is the fact that Antonio looked after him despite his grief that makes him so loyal to him.**

**The viking settlement of Vinland only existed for a few years or so before the Vikings retreated. And as a note from the last chapter the bull-like animals were bison, the weird antelope were pronghorns and the wolf-like canids coyotes. All things Antonio would never have seen before.**


End file.
